


星城爱情故事

by AFiddlerCrab



Category: the untamed, 陈情令
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFiddlerCrab/pseuds/AFiddlerCrab
Summary: 银河艳星，单枪匹马，胜过漫天烟花。
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	星城爱情故事

“一博以前跟肖战合作过，是不是啊，一博儿？”

王一博走神了，多少年没有的事情。 

他脑海中一阵潮水似的轰鸣，仿佛老电视信号不良的黑白雪花点，闪现出几个明艳的画面，那样鲜活的色彩，挣扎不了两下，湮灭了，又是无穷无尽的噪声。

回神了，他握紧话筒，往前走了一步，说，对，跟肖老师合作过。说完，他忍不住看了肖战一眼。

肖战隔着两三个人，也望着他。

王一博动了动手指，话筒柄被汗水濡湿了，有点粘手。这时候就要给镜头了，剪出来也许会有这一幕的特写。他意识到这一点，才想起自己是有义务注视着肖战的，营造一种搭配背景音乐的戏剧性。

“——王老师很优秀啊，就是以前一起拍《陈情令》的时候。”

一贯的肖战式笑容，眉眼明亮，眼睛笑得像月牙。这么些年，他的样子有些不同了，眼睛却没有变。

“哎，那两位是老朋友了。要不然给一博介绍一下你的新作品？”

这时候，台上的灯光倏地暗下去了。

肖战这次来《天天向上》，主要是来宣传他即将上星的暑期档电视剧《兄弟》，身后的银屏上要放一段剪辑，主持人与嘉宾分列两侧，都扭着脖子一起看。

似乎有点承前启后的意思，开头历历是肖战五六年来经典的银屏形象。第一个当然是魏无羡，如果肖战的影视生涯是荡气回肠的一笔，他就是毫尖饱蘸的金墨。

“那时候，《陈情令》是个网络剧吧？”

“对，七年前吧？其实那时候网剧就已经挺常见的了。”

“哇——那当时真的是风靡……”

王一博站在最外面，似乎是远观的位置，从前他就在戏里面。屏幕很暗，血洗不夜天那一场，扑面而来的黑与红，肖战的面部特写，红着一双流水似的眼睛，泪将落而未落——哭戏的情感最饱满的状态，痛楚又森然，幻觉似的余温。

播出这一集的时候，王一博在微博见过几张截图，他记得当时在播起一首歌，字幕是斜体的四个字——

潋滟错觉。

剪辑的镜头转换很漂亮，已经从张小凡倒转到顾魏，长廊尽头迎面跑来了王希孟，电影《千里江山图》的男主角。那时候肖战31岁了，一个全中景镜头拉成特写，嘴角纹丝不动，只有一双眼睛，笑得轻薄狂诞，少年风流。

他记得的，两年前肖战给他寄了首映礼的票，可惜没有去成。后来他一个人去看了点映，不小心买了两张连座票，黑黢黢的电影院里，他身边空着一个座位。他不知道的是，他没去成的那一场首映礼，肖战旁边也空着一个座位。

现在想起来，六年了，还是要七年了，似真似幻，真像一场潋滟错觉。

录完节目不到八点，肖战问王一博要不要一起吃个饭。其实六点多中场休息的时候，有集体员工盒饭，但他和王一博都没有去领。

王一博不知道为什么在笑，仰起头又笑弯了腰，不成人形的，终于才说：“等我一下。”

他一转身跑了，回来的时候，指尖挑着一串车钥匙。

肖战一惊：“哟，你在这儿买车啦？”

“没有没有，我借的。”

其实肖战想问的并不是这个，广电附近不少有口碑的私房湘菜，一直开到凌晨三四点，都是用不着开车的距离。

可是王一博已经三两步下楼了。

“哎，老王。”肖战跟在他后面，“我们这是去哪儿呀？”

“上回说请你吃那个麻辣小龙虾，星沙那边。”

王一博在芒果台工作了这么多年，自认为算得上半个长沙人，甚至能跟着吃些辣。前两年他回家，过年的时候有些陕西的亲戚回来，陕西的辣是平原的辣，属于辣椒油一派，他下意识拣了两筷子，妈妈才发现一博能跟着吃点辣子。也许就是随着年龄的增长，味觉变得迟钝了。

可是无论如何，这个说法不专业，长沙人只说“我想吃小龙虾”，很少费口舌加上“麻辣”二字，更不常简称“麻小”，可惜王一博飞来飞去，难得进行一番观察。

王一博开车，肖战在副驾，低着头看导航。拐出了广电中心，到了马栏山一带，夏日的夜晚是微沸的状态，周围散落不同年代的几个家属小区，千家万户的灯鸣。再往东开，就上高架桥了，一路开过去，桥上的灯带和路灯都是一种冷清的黄白色，车的影子也稀稀落落的。

“星沙”的名字取得很奇怪的，热火朝天的一个城，反倒有一种星辰坠落的荒凉。

空调嗡嗡地响，一长段的直行，肖导航没什么用了，把导航语音先后换了四川话、湖南话、志玲姐姐经典版、王一博的、他自己的……终于走了神，放松地哼起歌来。

其实王一博并不介意开车的时候有人跟自己谈天，原本要开口了，却又屏息凝神地听起肖战哼歌。

那时候，他的调子起的低了，让人想起海边礁石上一团湿漉漉的火焰，那样庞大的夜晚。本来应该是声嘶力竭，张扬外放的一句歌，这样子哼出来，反倒有点漫不经心的意味，当然也没有用什么华丽的技巧——就像一个走惯了钢索的人，夜里翻身下床喝水，趿着拖鞋，踩在木地板上一样。

王一博听得很安静，他感到一种浮浮沉沉的，混沌的温柔，让他打不起精神去扰乱。并不是所有的倾听都是安静的——有的人会翻箱倒柜地想，听的时候也一刻不停地想，瞪着眼睛，两条青筋从腮帮子扯到太阳穴——那些思绪真是太吵了。

他一听就想起来了，那一句是出自《我怀念的》，孙燕姿的歌：

“我怀念的是无言感动，我怀念的是绝对炽热，我怀念的是你很激动，求我原谅，抱得我都痛。”

他就记得高潮一段的旋律。他总觉得第一句应该是“我怀念的是无话不说”，仔细想一想，还是肖战有一次录快本的时候唱串了段，前一段的歌词跑下来了。记不清了。

这样改过，倒是更像他和肖战，那时候什么话都要讲的。

他模模糊糊地想起来，之前的一年，18年吧，拍《陈情令》的时候，还是血洗不夜天那一场。那时候的肖战，几乎完完全全体验派的演员，太消耗了，年轻的天才，灵魂里生长出一个魏婴。到了那天晚上，几乎是神魂俱焚的状态。挺晚的时候，他隔着一面墙，听见肖战很痛苦的哭嚎，黑白倒错毁天灭地，终于末路穷途，万马齐喑。

那时候他推开门冲了出去，一去不回头地。他在肖战房间门口一阵猛拍，冷静下来才补上了按铃。肖战趿着拖鞋给他开了门，红着眼睛。

王一博一把拥住了他，昏头昏脑地，过了界地，把他紧紧压在怀里。

是谁抱住了谁呢？蓝忘机拥住了魏无羡，还是王一博抱起了魏婴。他不知道，但是他雄辩滔滔地，百口莫辩地，唐突地，安抚地……把他搂在了怀里。

挺容易找到的一家店，灯火通明的，冰水里一片泡腾片。停了车，两个人进了包厢，给几个偷跑来的店员签了名，合了影，一盆红油虾尾已经上来了：莹莹润润的白瓷盆，镶着一层藏青的边，鲜淋淋的汤汁里，饱满鲜红的开背虾尾堆砌一座小山，顶上撒了一把翠玉的葱花。

一开始总要戴一双手套，以为摘下手套的时候，还能有干干净净的一双手。肖战轻车熟路地抽出来四只，像抽纸一样的那种，盒子上还印着江小白广告，肖战说，这不是我们重庆的吗？王一博就问他要不要喝，可以叫代驾。

两个人都戴手套，其实塑料手套或早或晚是要被扎破的，开了背的虾尾很好剥，等到满手余香了，轻轻一吮，才发现红晶晶的汤汁已经顺着塑料渗进来了，十指油汪汪的，撇不清了。

王一博吃了五六只虾尾，成不了什么气候，一簇嘴唇已经红红的了，怪漂亮的，一开口也还是唇齿留香：“对了，你今天宣的《兄弟》，我其实当时也去试过镜，当时我还以为你会试宋钢。”

这个剧改编自余华的《兄弟》，原著很长，从六十年代写到了八十年代，有点荒诞意味的史诗，过审不易，冲三大奖去的。一番男主李光头，真的是个光头，真混混，二番男主宋钢，善良的好人，英俊的高个子，可惜性格没有前者立体。按照双男主写的剧本，这意味着男二号也可以角逐三大奖“最佳男主角”，选角的时候打得姹紫嫣红。

肖战又剥了个虾，右手边的壳已经是一座虾子红的小山了。王一博说的他也知道一些，他知道当时王一博试镜试的是李光头，后来乐华压投资要抢的却是宋钢。一个跟王一博条件差不多的男演员也在竞争这个角色，两家对峙一个多星期，后来放出消息，男一号定了肖战，乐华就撤了。

原来王一博当时是想跟他搭戏，他忽然回转些味觉来。

没搭成也挺好的，这两个角色的关系太刻骨，戏拍完了，真觉得过去了二十多年，白衣苍狗，把人都看老了。原来是他自己不想看王一博变老。

想到这里，他把剥好的虾给了王一博。

压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，辣倒王一博的最后一只虾尾，他一下子泪眼婆娑地，哭笑不得，指控肖战陷害他。王一博把头发留长了，一开始做了接发，养了一年多才更新换代成了自己的头发。他散着头发、垂着眼帘的时候，有点“郎艳独绝”的意思，这下子打打闹闹地，就破了功，笑得像个傻子。其实他近几年过得不那么顺意，有代言，有戏拍，却少了些突破。内娱的生态如此，万般皆下品，唯有影视高高在上。王一博可以对跳舞和摩托一见钟情，主持和演戏却更像是他乐于挑战的工作。

肖战忽然想起来，他手里有个电影本子，导演是他前些年拍戏认识的，让肖战排档期帮他演一个大配角，他顺水投了一笔。导演是汪曾祺的铁杆粉丝，总是想把他的写过的人和事，调味精细地搬上大荧幕。他选中了叫做《徙》的故事，投资不算多，可预料到叫好不叫座结局。更重要的是，还没有找好男一号。他打开了微信，给导演说，也许可以让王一博试试。

这时候他们又说起《兄弟》拍摄过程中的事情。肖战说：“我跟你说，我当时真的保持了几个月的光头，还增肥了三十斤，哇，后来减重的时候……”他打开相册给王一博看那时候的照片。

王一博乐了。李光头就是那种想吃天鹅肉的癞蛤蟆，改不了吃屎的狗，当时公布选角的时候，小飞侠们一边控评，期待哥哥的出色演绎，一边怀疑剧组疯了。男二号简直就是为肖战量身定做，他怎么偏生去演那个荒唐复杂，又不讨人喜欢的李光头。可是肖战亮给他的手机上，对着镜头笑的这个人是肖战——光头，鬼脸，歪着脖子，下巴上有些邋遢的胡渣，可是透着一双眼睛看过来的依然是肖战，依然是平和耀眼的帅气，这可太好笑了，哈哈哈哈哈。

其实他看过预告和片花，倒没有笑得这样厉害。笔记小说里仙精鬼魅，附在相貌庸常的人身上，作者为了营造一种反差，让她们透过满脑肥肠的皮囊，一眼间华彩非凡，楚楚动人，真叫人看到了美人的魅影。可是肖战演出了一种反效果，多少人闻讯而来，只为看他一眼，想从扮相里揪出他的原形。预告里的一段，他在吃包子，一手捏着车票，去上海的，另一只手拿着肉包子。“一小时以后，我李光头就要鲲鹏展翅了！”他吃得专注，满手满嘴的油，抬头一眼挂钟，就是平常人看钟的样子，但是你透过他的眼睛，却觉得他在等火箭发射，有点土，少年豺狼的精光。等这一幕闪过了，他们都知道那是李光头，却大梦初醒般一拍脑袋，刚刚那是肖战！那种演绎，叫人忘了他本来的样子，就像人们常常觉得一场戏精彩纷呈，却记不起操纵皮影戏的人，真是好。

王一博当时只觉得非常激动，到了让他弹起身来，当场对上一段的地步。可是看着张照片，忽然觉察到了新的角度。即使穿着戏服，人在戏外，还是肖战，不是李光头。

那时候不是这样的，肖战几个月都是魏婴：他追着王一博满庭院地跑，喊着“王一博！大虫子！”他还会撒娇，或者在看王一博坐得端端正正故意捣乱，歪倒在他身上，说自己累了。他喊了一天，王一博生日快乐！咋咋唬唬的。他们意外地一起避了一场大雨，后来他们爬上屋顶看星星。

陈导讲戏的时候对他们说，外行人拿到剧本，往往脑海里会浮现出许多画面，仿佛在脑海里播放微缩版的电影映像：角色的走位，特定语调的对白……这样一来，角色在矩形画框之外的生命意义就被完全否决了，被限制在二维四方的银屏上。

肖战说，哦吼，降维打击。

他们开始一起啃原著，知道他们饰演的角色在银幕之外那样相爱，那时候肖战是很爱他的。

有些事情是不能被谈起的，人们不说，逐渐也就忘了，比如他们近乎爱情的快乐，比如那个平静的夜晚，他紧紧抱着肖战，分筋错骨的，肖战回抱他，抖得那样厉害，那样疯魔。他觉得自己拥住了地震时颤动的大地，就像天神克洛诺斯拥吻地上的盖亚。

那你爱林红吗？那是李光头爱了很多年的人。王一博忍不住想问他。

他真的问了，回程的时候停在加油站。

肖战手机都没放下，说，怎么会？

汽油隐约的气味让人心里起起伏伏的，好像刚刚加的是97号，王一博是85号。王一博摁上了车窗，对他说，可是我们拍戏的时候，肖老师很喜欢我啊。

肖战买了四个北京到达的航班，在王一博问他那句话之前，还问过他什么时候的飞机。那时候他说，上午九点那班吧，到家了还能补补觉，连轴转跑了好几天通稿了。

王一博说，要不我混进去送机吧。话音刚落，他自己就笑了。肖战闻言打他，手没落下，力气就松了。他每次都是这样，点恃宠而骄的意味。王一博配合地一躲，肖战说，年轻人，文明，文明啊，乖。

当然，送机的话是开玩笑的。

四个航班，他哪一班都没有坐，临时买了一班红眼航班，助理都被他给忘在了长沙。

从前他回答过许多次，对着采访镜头，对朋友，最后是自己——之后有什么打算呢？“把魏无羡留给爱他的人。”“旅游一下，出去看一看走一走。”——好像把生长在他灵魂里的魏无羡收拾成一个小包，他就能一往无前的向前冲。这么入戏的两个人，他怎么会不喜欢他呢。

可是魏无羡不会爱上王一博啊，千愁万绪的。可是他也给不了一博一场让他一生有愧的美梦。

他演过那样多的戏，许多人成为过他，他们的生命像走马灯一样从肖战眼前滑过，好像他们都死了，定格在最华彩的一刻，他留下一个蝉蜕，他拥有过他们的情绪，悲欣交集，结束的时候就把情仇都一一归还。

哪里是不能忘情呢。很多年前他就意识到，他自己就是这份纠缠的源头，忘了魏无羡有什么用呢。

王一博问他话的时候，一头黑发垂在肩背上，太长了，两三绺越过左肩滑下来，光影交织在纤长白皙的脖子上，明明暗暗得近乎残忍。他们吃宵夜的时候下了一场急雨，地上湿漉漉的，加油站的地方没开灯，好似月下踱深林，目光越过他的肩膀，几十米外的便利店亮着光。

肖战猛的转过头，才发现王一博说这话的时候，不敢看他，一味垂着眼睛。从前王一博说这样的话的时候，总是先偷偷地瞄他一眼，要是被发现了，还会把眼睛睁得圆圆的。到底是岁月不回头了。

他不敢看他，反而有着独走天涯的气魄，在这样一个晚上。

肖战伸手去拨弄头发，好像有什么遮了他的眼睛，这才想起来，他还是忘不掉魏无羡那两绺垂下的额发。当时他经常做这个动作，他也经常觉得特别喜欢王一博，一个小动作就和一种情绪联系在了一起。

他想起有一次，他问王一博说，你喜欢说的话都好老啊，怎么都像是12、13年的流行语。

王一博端坐在那儿在打游戏，说，明明你有的语气也很过时啊！

肖战又分析道，你看啊，“无语”、“额”、还有你那小波浪号……

王一博想了想，游戏也结束了，说，可能是那之后我就不在国内了吧。

那一刻，肖战恍惚生出一种错觉，好像他在一艘夜间行驶的船上，风雨飘摇的，一挑起帘子，竟然在对面见着了一张熟悉的面庞。他经常说的一些句式，好像就是大学的时候经常同朋友说的，后来工作了，往往用不上那些调皮的话，于是脱口而出的还是原来那些。是不是王一博回来的这些年，对事对人，总像隔着磨砂玻璃，雾蒙蒙的，所以说的还是原来的话。他那年去了首尔，像一个孤胆的英雄。他们真是一样的人，那时候他辞了工作走出去的时候，也是舍生忘死的，有点独走天涯的气魄。13岁的时候，王一博一个人坐飞机去首尔，现在他回来了吗？

那天晚些时候，王一博给他看刷出来的一条搞笑微博。他笑哈哈，说，绝了！王一博又笑了一次，拍自己的腿，说，绝了。2018年的时候。原来这两只夜航的船，一起靠岸了。

等不到他的回答，王一博闷声开车，播着交通频道。沿江风光带又堵车了，五一路又哪里堵了。王一博的眼睛又是半睁不睁的，细细的，眼尾还带着妆，一层潋滟的银粉。

他要答什么呢，王一博这样问他，倒像是放他走。他拒绝了，仿佛所有的暧昧与迷恋都是王一博的自作多情了，这件事也就有了尽头。肖战拒绝了，就负了他，答应了，就毁了他。王一博啊，往前冲吧。

下飞机的时候，天都没亮。他在保姆车上刷微博，app还没缓过劲，以为他还在长沙，给他推“长沙身边事”——橘子洲头烟花一二三四。

原来昨晚堵车是因为这个。19年录快本和天天向上的时候，两个人约好了要去看一次，她来过这么多次长沙，一直没去成。烟花放了十几年了。

肖战不知道的时候，王一博听《芳华绝代》，他粤语水平仍然停留于最好用英语交流的水平，有时候都不知道什么时候，第一句就过去了。那一句又来了——

银河艳星，单枪匹马，胜过漫天烟花。

……

你想不想，吻一吻。

肖战在长沙躲过的夏日急雨，在秋天绵长地淋下来。当时秋意已经很深了，四五点天就暗下去了，下午又下雨了。他在一个民国谍战片的剧组，巷战拍不成了，很早收工。他在酒店里翻积压的剧本，忽然电话铃响了。

那边说，高鹏的演员找到了，主创齐了。声音很兴奋。

肖战愣了愣，想起来了，高鹏是《徙》的男主角。化而为鸟，其名为鹏，海运则将徙于南溟，故事有些悲哀，寓意好。他说：“恭喜啊，大导演。”

那边又说，行了行了，别客套了，下个月一起吃个饭吧。对，大家见个面。

肖战说，没问题，一定到。又补了一句，在哪儿呀？

导演说，长沙吧，我和编剧下个月都会去长沙。大摄影也顺着张家界跑湘西取材去了。

肖战答应了，窗外的秋雨滴沥嗒喇，寒嘶嘶的。他又问，对了，高鹏最后定了谁啊，给我透露一下呗。他想，有的人跟你寒暄长长的一段话，只在最后引出一个“对了”。

导演顿了一下，肖战以为不方便说，谢辞都到了嘴边。那边忽然大起大落地开口了：“原来你不知道呀！一博这小子。”

他和王一博五个月没说话了，他知道个屁。

上回，肖氏马虎眼的失误在于不该落荒而逃，他用三根绳子扯起来一个幌子：他不过是一心吊着他、他负了他以及他根本不爱他。他跑了，绳子断了，幌子掉下来，王一博就看到了他疲惫的爱。

“还要谢谢你呢，这么好一孩子。到时候一博录完节目跟咱们吃饭。”

王一博说节目录完太晚了，他早一天来吧。

十二月底的一个傍晚，依然是在广电附近，从前西湖楼那块地。庭院里是光秃秃的法国梧桐和常绿的香樟，他从暗处沿着一条避人耳目的小径往订好的包厢走去，隔着一丛影沉沉的杜鹃看到了肖战，一个服务生悄悄领着他往包厢去。

他穿着一件黑色长羽绒服，松垮垮的，露着脖子，也没有带一顶毛线帽子。服务生对他说了什么，他就笑了，屋内隔窗的灯光落在他脸上。王一博第一次觉得他像一个三十多岁的人。他的爱让他如此憔悴。

王一博想要出声叫他，张了张嘴，眼前就弥散开冬日的暗茫茫的白气。

席间他们都说肖战瘦了，问他最近在拍什么戏。他回答说是一部民国剧。

王一博也不知道。

他看着肖战唇下一颗小痣，总觉得那是近乎深红的一点，年深月久，太浓了。也许是因为桌上的菜多数是辣菜，有的看得见红色，有的看不见，晃虚了他的眼睛。他很喜欢一种葱油薄脆片湘菜点心，别处好想都吃不到，香脆清甜，米制品和了鸡蛋，就有一点奶味。他夹了一片啃着，下意识瞄了一眼肖战，解辣。

晚上他做了一个梦。他和肖战就着一张小桌子吃饭，没有灯，没有凳子，两个人都捧着碗蹲着。肖战太喜欢湘菜，吃得辣椒油溅到了嘴巴下面，滑稽里带点妖冶。肖战的下巴，光光净净，没有一颗小痣，他身是梦中人，也不觉得奇怪。他要替肖战擦掉，肖战不让，说，这叫好吃痣，跟谁一起吃饭留下的。这辈子爱惨你了，下辈子带着，你就能认出我了。不知道哪个年代的酸语调，朝不保夕的仓皇。他一看，两个人脸上身上都是香灰和尘土，袖子湿乎乎的，像是刚从大火里逃出来。涵哥给他科普过长沙近代史，那年他刚来芒果台，休息日想逛逛景点，却被告知没什么人文景点，1938年起过一场大火，都烧没了。一想到这里他就醒了，原来是因为晚上听到肖战在拍民国戏。

王一博惊醒时是六点，天亮起来了，他睡着的时候又下了一场凉雨。这时候，肖战在保镖和助理的簇拥下，迈步向保姆车走去。他朝涌上来的粉丝挥了挥手，扭头时看见庭前的树落了一地红叶子，被雨水浸湿了，像除夕夜后，爆竹散了一地红纸。

就快过年了。等到大年初四上工，《徙》就开机了。

肖战进组的时候，是一个春天的下午，电影拍摄进程已经过半。

他的角色叫汪厚基，是王一博演的高先生最喜欢的神童学生，即使当了中医，依然英俊倜傥，衣着入时，钢笔写字，看屠格涅夫的小说，后来娶了高先生的女儿高雪。高雪死于抑郁症，汪厚基也疯疯傻傻了，钝了。

肖战坐在床沿上，闭上眼睛。他把原作又读了一遍，仿佛又过了徒劳的一生，外面的落日也昏黄了。

他心里不太舒服，于是就去片场打招呼。

片场正在补前面的一场戏。高鹏，字北溟，一生“徙”过两次。十六岁的时候高中了秀才，是第一次。不想第二年，科举就停了，许多人疯了。这一幕就是“哭圣人”。东街另有一徐姓呆子，每逢初一、十五，又或者他受了奚落，就双手捧着一个置着香炉的木盘，去街上哭嚎他的八股窗稿。

肖战来的时候，演“徐呆子”的小生正穿着油腻的长衫，满街念他的好文章。他摇头晃脑，昂首向天，一脸妆化得形容枯槁，人也喊得声嘶力竭。这时候，十六七岁的高北溟应该坐在百年老屋里，听着徐呆子在门外哭过来，哭过去，王一博就在房子里。

导演坐在监视器旁，肖战靠过去看。就看见王一博坐在几案旁，侧着脸，黄昏的春光抹在他的眼眉上，青青葱葱的，显得真小。

王一博对微表情的控制一直很厉害，他觉得自己的面部肌肉不太灵活，于是像学跳舞一样训练自己控制表情肌肉。透着屏幕望过去，他原本是默然地坐着，悄悄把头发别倒耳朵后面去，开拍了，他忽然眼神一晃，两片唇缓缓张开，让人想到一个逐渐失去力气的蚌。无声的一双眼，让人听到长歌当哭，其声悲苦。

好像外面哭的是他自己。

一条过了。他推开门走出来，长衫在他身上，显得很萧索，肖战觉得自己已经把他给毁了。

第二天上午，肖战没见到他，他先拍了埋葬高雪的一场。时间的跨度太大，还没有演过相爱的戏，他就要爱到她死了。肖战花了一个晚上把自己的情感提纯到饱和。

那一场戏是这样的：内景，拔步床边。厚基抱高雪起来。高雪觉得自己不行了，叫厚基给她穿衣服。汪厚基为她穿好了衣服、袜子。高雪说，左边的袜跟没有拉平。厚基给她把袜跟拉平了，高雪就要温柔地说：“厚基，你真好！”随后就死了。

汪厚基对高雪真好，导演说，想象你爱一个仙子，不忍让她碰一点灰尘。

肖战想起，以前也有一个导演对他说，你心里他就是干干净净的一个人，自己流血了，也不忍心弄脏他的衣服。

肖战弯着腰，低着头，在反光板刺眼的白光中，替女演员拉了一下袜子。数十双眼睛聚在他身上，也没有人说话，只有他一个人，对在耀眼的光线中，送葬一个假想爱侣。高雪爱的是海阔天高，可是飞不出去。她的后半生就是素净大雪里的一场活埋。肖战害怕，怕自己用生活活埋另一个人。

下午的时候，他就要给这个人报信。肖战对着王一博，详细诉说高雪死时的情形。他说，“他到最后还很清醒，我给他穿袜子，他还说左边的袜跟没有拉平。”

王一博闷头冲出来，哆哆嗦嗦地，说，怪我。不知今夕何夕。

两个角色在同一片天底下苦苦挣扎，一生就这么过去了。肖战不愿意跟他演李光头和宋钢，却演了汪厚基和高北溟。王一博霜华满鬓地望着他，眼神很安静。

按照剧本，他刚刚应该咆哮的，他应该猛捶桌子，大喊，怪我！怪我！怪我！不知怎么就错了。

导演走过来说，这条你们状态不对，先放一放，晚些时候再拍。又看了看，说，王一博的头发太长，戴假发不自然，剪了吧。

王一博剪完头发回来，肖战已经等了好久。他穿着酒店的拖鞋，穿着一件薄单衣，站在房间门外。

他说，我来找你对戏。肖战说这句话的时候，喉头一颤，嗓音空白，哽咽似的。

王一博开了门，手插在口袋里，带他进去，一屋的灯都亮了，满室敞亮通明得没有一点心事。他的长头发剪掉了，头发吹得蓬蓬松松的。目光顺着他的脖子落下去，可以看见粘着几簇头发，三颗串成一线的小痣。

背对着他，王一博开口了，说，我七点去等你了。

这是他们五个月前没说完的话，说的是肖战的四张机票和一次玩笑中的送机。

肖战叹了口气，带上门，怎么那么早来等我啊。灯影惶惶的，他猛地抬起胳膊，反手把灯全关了，噼啪，噼啪。

王一博回过头，电光石火。突如其来的失明里，不确切的惊喜撒下一把酸味跳跳糖，炸在他心尖上，噼啪，噼啪。

多委屈啊。

他的脖子被搂住，他带着肖战向后倒去，最后双双倒在床上，重重地一坠，心上一坠。肖战的睫毛，后来是鼻尖，磕在他的锁骨上。

随后他得到深深一吻，久到足够交换一次灵魂。抱起来太痛了，筋骨纠缠。爱到深浓的时候，拥在怀里的是一个人的所有错落的时空的总和。从前说过的话，以后会做的事，黑暗里，他的脑海里频闪过断片的画面：红发带，高台大雨，阿布扎比的海，加油站，长衫，多情一眼一万年，信号断了，喘息，杂音。眼尾的银粉，唇下的痣，颤抖的睫毛，一声叹息，双腿抽搐，三滴汗水，滚落下来。

一室暗色里，一双脚从拖鞋里跌出来，支在幽沉的空气里，蜷起脚趾，一翘，一翘。华泽的脚背，优美的足弓，精巧的脚踝……倏地，脚背绷直了。

春月下踏落花。

意外之喜，《徙》拿下了威尼斯电影节的最佳外文片，冬天的时候在大陆上映。上映前夕，他们在芒果台开新闻发布会。

王一博说，我带你去个地方。他扯了扯肖战的袖子。

肖战拉住他说，不行，我觉得我们会被拍，这么晚了还在国金中心耍。

王一博拖着他上快车，说，不是。他说他刚来湖南台的时候，国金中心IFS还没有呢。他又补充，国金楼顶有个屏，有一次放战哥，下巴上的痣会喷水，哈哈哈哈。王一博挨打，他们又说起，上回谁谁谁更惨，鼻孔喷水，神来之笔。设计这个屏的人怎么还没被秘密暗鲨。

车停了，真的不是网红国金中心，肖战抬了头，悦方ID Mall，有点萧条。

王一博说，我和朋友以前经常来悦方，那时候很糊。他又指了指，对面就是黄兴路步行街。放眼望过去，星河流淌，人头攒动，熙熙攘攘的夜色，他们站在尽头。

肖战很给面子，眯起眼睛，眼角笑出涟漪，说好美啊，我还没来过。不愧是星城。

王一博又说了，是因为明星多吧。

他们侧身进去，迎面挨挨挤挤地出来一群女孩子，吓得他们躲到自动扶梯后面。

一个女孩子说，我上高中的时候，我儿子会空降悦方，戴着玩偶头套，问能不能给他一个抱抱。一个说，都给你都给你，无语！第一个说，屁咧，我当时又不知道！

王一博又指了指二楼，软塌塌地说，那家寿司店的寿司蘸醋好吃，还有目鱼丸。

电梯旁边一个护肤品柜台，王一博代言，这时候放了个他的全息投影，平地ollie，滑板上印着他们的明星产品。他们需要29岁的王一博是滑板仔，他就依然是。

肖战恍然，刚刚那几个小女孩说的也是王一博吧。他能想象，王一博把玩偶头套摘下来的时候，要甩一甩头发，就像他面对自己摘下头盔的时候。

他带他来这里，也是因为这里也有他一段温柔滑稽的足迹。

这样想着，两个人比肩站在扶梯的阴影里。他忍不住想打趣王一博，是什么样的玩偶服啊，我也看看，王甜甜？

王一博咧嘴笑了，凑到他耳边说：战哥，你的小朋友想要你给他一个抱抱。

\- 全文完 - 


End file.
